A valve for plumbing fixtures desirably is made of relatively few and easily replaceable parts. Ideally the valve is so designed that the operative seal element has virtually no wear so that the user is rarely concerned with maintenance.
Typical prior art valves utilize washers that are interposed between relatively rotating parts. Wear is virtually irresistible under the grinding action. One known valve structure utilizes a rotary but non-rising stem that, by lead screw engagement, reciprocates a non-rotary closure between open and closed positions. While this washer clamped between the parts need not resist grinding action, it is still subjected to high compressive stresses. If subjected to heat while compressed, the washer may take on a heat set with corresponding loss of flexibility and sealing characteristics.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple light touch valve arrangement in which excessive compressive and abrasive stress are largely eliminated.